


Understanding What Couldn't Be Said

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe realizes the reason why he's called to a gruesome quickening remains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding What Couldn't Be Said

Joe didn't know why he'd been called to see the remains of the immortal who'd lost a challenge. He'd checked the database and saw the kid was new like Richie, but other than that he wasn't even on his radar. He knew the minute he saw the body why he'd been called. This wasn't just an ordinary challenge and an ordinary remains left to be found by someone who made a wrong turn down the alley or for the watchers to remove.

This was different.

The remains of the body had been quartered and practically turned inside out. Joe shook his head and turned away. He didn't want to see the insides of the young man laid out for viewing. He'd seen plenty of horrors like that in 'Nam the only difference was that this kids had been disemboweled by another person and not a grenade or mine.

Richie.

He needed to find Richie and warn him to be careful, more than normal. Maybe Mac could get the kid back to town. Again he was breaking every oath he'd made, but he couldn't let this kind of thing happen to Richie. He looked over to his fellow watcher, the one who had called him, and saw him hold up his phone pointing to him at the same time. Banks was a good man and knew of his friendship with MacLeod and company. Everything suddenly became clear and he knew why he'd been called to the scene. He was meant to see it, meant to warn Richie, and this was the only way Banks could do it and still slide under the radar with headquarters.

Joe nodded and walked away already pushing the speed dial that would connect him with MacLeod.


End file.
